A Surprise in the Woods
by debbieroe
Summary: Rick had given Kate his heart as she laid dying in his arms from the gunshot wound. Now she thinks it's best to take a few months to recover alone in the woods. Rick is fed up with her absence and decides to pay her a visit. He will soon discover more than he bargained for as he confronts Kate in the woods.


A/N: So this is based off a tumblr prompt that is at the written at the bottom as to not spoil anything. This was originally just going to be a one shot but if there is enough interest I may continue. I wrote this really quickly so all mistakes are purely mine and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

This is ridiculous. This is madness! She said she would call, but that was almost three months ago. How could she just leave him without a word? He is a mess of overwhelming emotions right now and her absence is only increasing the chaos inside his head.

He knows that she is recuperating and needs her time but three months? Did she really need three months to herself? He is fed up with her silence. He loves her too damn much and wants the chance to tell her again. And with any luck she will feel the same way back. The hymn of love that accompanies the chant of "I Love You" is what he wants this time around. No more gunshots. No more one-sidedness. Time has been given to her and now it is his turn. It is his turn to take what he wants. Life's too short to spend it waiting for your love to return from the goddamn woods.

He's going and he's going now.

Even Kate's father agrees that she needs a visitor as he gives Castle the address to his cabin. Now Castle is cruising his way up to meet her. God, what is he going to say to her though?

' _Do you remember when I told you I loved you when you were bleeding out in my arms. Do you remember how scared I looked when I thought my soul mate was about to leave me and never return? Do you know how much I love you? It wasn't just a spur of the moment 'well your dying so here goes nothing' sort of thing. I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett. I love you more than you could possibly imagine. Always have and always will. Now please just say something_.'

He can imagine her just standing in the middle of the room completely silent. Her face struck with confusion but a hint of awe. Hopefully of him. Of his courage and strength. And most of all of his confession. His confession of love to her. God, he sure hopes she doesn't shoot him right where he stands. That would sure complicate things.

The sun is starting to set as he pulls up to the small cabin. It is definitely secluded. He doesn't even remember the last time he saw any sign of civilization. He parks the car and sits for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. His trip included many hypothetical conversations with Kate but none were just right. None included the perfect words. For an author, he sure is having a hard time coming up with the right words to say.

He quietly exits his car and starts to make his way to the front door. He passes by Kate's car and can see that there is a light on inside. At least she is still here and didn't go completely off the grid.

Being the gentleman that he is, he knocks on the door gently instead of just barging right in. Kate is definitely not one to enjoy having her privacy suddenly invaded. At this rate he needed to do everything in his power to stay on her good side. Until he opens his heart to her that is. She at least needs to be in a good mood going into that.

No one comes to the door so he knocks again but slightly louder. She can't possibly be sleeping this early. _Come on Kate_. Again, he knocks, but again, no one answers. Now he is starting to get a little worried. Why isn't she answering the door?

He turns the door knob and is both relieved and more concerned when the door opens. _Come on Kate, you know better than to leave the door unlocked, especially when there are hired assassins after your life._

The door creaks open and he slowly walks into the small cabin. The front door opens directly into the quaint living room that has just a couch, table, and lamp arranged in front of the empty fireplace.

"Kate? It's Castle. I just came to see you. Kate?" Seeing that she's not in the room, he walks forward into the kitchen. Confusion spreads across his face when that room also appears to be empty and still only silence greets him.

He turns and begins to walk down the small hallway that contains four closed doors. He opens the first door and walks into a bedroom that appears to be unoccupied. The bed is made and there are no belongings lying anywhere. He walks to the other side of the bed and checks the closet as well to be thorough. Still, no Kate.

Back in the hallway, he opens another door.

Damn. Closet.

Two doors to go. "Kate? Kate, please answer me?" he calls again and again hoping for a response.

Silence.

He opens the next door and finds that it is another bedroom. This bedroom though, is scattered with the essence of Kate Beckett. He immediately recognizes her scent as it hits him. He sees that the bed is not made and there are a few clothes laying around but not messy by any means. Kate Beckett is built on organization so she would never allow for a mess.

He looks around the room for her but something catches his eye on the floor. Air escapes him as he sees her undergarments. Her bra, just plain black with a hint of lace, with some matching black panties. Plain with a hint of seduction. He's tempted to touch them, to feel the softness of the fabric as he imagines pulling them off of Kate while their bodies lay entwined.

No. He pulls himself back from the fantasy to get back to the real world. Find Kate. There's only one door left inside the cabin besides the basement and he prefers to only go in dark places with Kate by his side.

By process of elimination this last door must be the bathroom. Knowing Kate would murder him if he walked in on her, he knocks on the door first but when no one answers, he has no choice but to slowly open the door. "Kate? It's Castle. I'm coming in."

The door is only halfway open when he sees some of her beautiful auburn hair splayed across the floor framing her stunning but pale face. She's on the floor. Unconscious. He immediately falls to the floor grasping to find a pulse. It's there. Barely.

"Kate, Oh God, Kate!" What the hell happened to her? Pushing the door open all of the way reveals the rest of her unconscious body lying lifeless on the bathroom floor. And there's blood. In a puddle beneath her. He glances down her body to get a clue as to what had happened but stops when he sees her stomach. Kate was always one to work out in order to maintain outstanding health but instead of her usual flat and toned stomach, he sees a very noticeable bump.

 _She's pregnant?_

"Oh my God!" He shouts while his face is still covered in shock.

"How? Wait, what?" He can't waste more time shouting to himself. Kate needs help now as she lies on the floor lifeless and bleeding. He reaches beneath her to pick her up. They are no where near any small town let alone a hospital. He needs to drive her someplace fast.

He lays her down in the backseat of his car and manages to get a seat belt at least around her waist. Speeding down the roads, he yells at his phone to find him a hospital nearby.

They arrive at a small town hospital in less than an hour. He parks right up front, not caring if it's allowed or not. Carrying her inside, he screams for help. "Please, someone help me! I need a doctor now!"

A nurse walks up to him immediately. "What happened to your wife?"

No time to fix the nurse's wrong assumption. Hell, he will gladly go with it. "I'm not sure. She was unconscious when I arrived. She was away for a while to recover from a gunshot wound that happened about three months ago. I decided to visit and found her just lying on the bathroom floor bleeding. I think she might be losing the baby. Please just help her."

"Sir, do you know how far along she is?" She speaks while showing him into a room where he can set her down on a bed.

"No. I didn't even know she was pregnant."

A doctor rushes in and the nurse quickly fills him in about the situation. "Sir can I get your name and your wife's?

"Uh, Castle. I mean Rick Castle and this is Kate. Please, do whatever you can to save them both."

"Ok Rick, I am going to take her down the hall but you will have to wait out here. Ok? I promise I will do my best to save them both."

The doctor wheels Kate out of the room and down the hall as Castle stands in the now empty room. Shock is written all over his face. _What the hell went on those past three months?_ He thinks back in his mind. It was close to five months ago that they had too much to drink after a horribly rough case. He only remembers waking up the next day in Kate's bed with no memories of the previous night. Had they actually had sex? Neither of them said they remembered anything so they both just ignored the possibility and moved on never speaking of that night again.

But did she know about the baby when she got shot? Is that why she was quick to get rid of him at the hospital? Was the baby even his? There was plenty of time for her to be with another man and since he has no idea how far along she is, there is really no way of knowing at this point. His mind feels like it is going to explode with all the possibilities and lies that may have led to this moment.

But before he can confront Kate with all his questions, he must support her. He must be there for her as she undergoes medical treatment for whatever the hell is going on. He must be there when she wakes up.

He collapses into a chair in the mostly empty waiting room. Dropping his hand into his palms, he cries, "Please Kate. Please pull through for me and the baby. God, Kate, I can't lose you again."

His sobs are uncontrollable as tears flood down his face.

"Please Kate.

I love you.

Always."

* * *

A/N: Based off the prompt- Kate was pregnant when she was shot but Castle didn't know. One day he goes out to visit her while she's recovering at her father's cabin but finds her unconscious with a noticeably blossoming belly.

Again review if you would like me to continue otherwise this will remain a one shot. Or you could just review to give me some love. That is always appreciated as well.


End file.
